Mr Irresistible
by Leech101
Summary: Based around Series 4, Maria has returned for the holidays from America with her new boyfriend, Kyle, everyone seems to love him, but, is Clyde the only one that feels like something just isn't right? Rated T just in case, please review I'd love feedback
1. Chapter 1

"Incoming message Sarah Jane." Mr. Smith said, "From Maria Jackson."

"Bring the message up, Mr. Smith." Sarah Jane said.

"Bringing up message, now." Mr. Smith declared.

"Hurry up, Mr. Smith. I would think someone with your computing skills would be able to open a simple message." K-9 chipped in.

Before Mr. Smith could snap back at the dog Maria Jackson's face filled the screen, "Hi, Sarah Jane." She called down the line, waving.

"Hello Maria, how are things in the USA?" Sarah Jane asked.

"They're great; you remember I've been helping the U.S. Government's UNIT keep aliens secret?" Maria said.

"Yes, I remember, sorry I didn't get a chance to write back to you, we had our hands a bit full with a so-called demon at a theme park at the time." Sarah Jane replied.

"Oh wow, I wish I'd been there." Maria said.

"Oh, come on, you haven't got time for little old Bannerman Road, what with you and your father running around with the US UNIT." Sarah Jane joked.

"With Kyle too." Maria said.

"Who?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Kyle, I told you last time I called, he knows so much about aliens, he's a bit like Clyde, and he works with us." Maria said frowning slightly, "I'm certain I told you about him before, he's my boyfriend."

"Oh yes, you must have." Sarah Jane replied awkwardly, "Anyway, we're all looking forward to you coming over next week."

"We're excited too." Maria said.

"Yep, I can't wait to meet you all." A heavy American accent said out of view.

"Who's that? Is there someone else there?" Sarah Jane asked curiously.

"It's only Kyle, he's coming too, remember?" Maria said smiling dreamily at the boy hidden from the camera.

"Oh yes, anyway, we'll see you then, goodbye Maria." Sarah Jane said.

Maria wasn't paying any attention to the screen now she was staring lovingly at Kyle and managed to say, "Bye." Before switching the camera off.

"There's something not right about this." Sarah Jane thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke, Rani and Clyde watched the video later.

"So what? I don't see what the problem is." Rani said.

"Doesn't it seem odd to you?" Sarah Jane asked, "We've never heard anything about this Kyle before."

"Also, it's a bit weird to take your boyfriend on holiday from sunny USA to rainy Bannerman Road for a whole week." Clyde stated.

"Clyde's right, it's illogical." Luke said.

"This is ridiculous. She's just found someone she cares about, it doesn't mean aliens are involved." Rani sighed.

"Ah, yes, but Maria did mention that aliens were involved in meeting him, what better way to disguise your presences than as someone who fights aliens. He'd be the person you least expect" Clyde pointed out.

"That's ridiculous." Rani replied.

"Negative, remember the incident with the Bane." K-9 pointed out.

"Please, you're all just being paranoid." Rani said.

"Maybe," Sarah Jane sighed, "but, still, she'd have mentioned him to us by now surely."

"There is no mention of the words: _Kyle _or _boyfriend_ in any of Maria or Allan Jackson's previous calls." Mr. Smith said.

"You saw her face," Rani said, "they've probably got together quite recently otherwise she wouldn't be so dreamy around him, so she won't have had a chance to mention him and she doesn't want it to end so she's bringing him with her."

"That's the biggest load of rubbish I've ever heard, it's obvious that he's an alien." Clyde said.

"No, it's obvious that they're in love." Rani shouted back, "Just because love is alien to you Clyde doesn't mean it's alien to everyone else."

With that Rani stormed out. Luke tried to hide a laugh. "What? Clyde asked, "What's so funny."

"You are in so much trouble with her." Luke chuckled.

"Oh god, she's going to make my life hell now isn't she?" Clyde realised.

With that he rushed out of the attic to try and make peace with Rani while Luke followed.

"Sarah Jane would you like me to continuing investigation on this Kyle." Mr. Smith asked.

"No," Sarah Jane said, "Don't worry, Rani's probably right, it's just us being paranoid, we've spend too much time around aliens, I guess it's just odd for something as normal as love to become part of our lives."

Little did Sarah Jane or any of the others know that this was far from being normal.

**Hope your enjoying it so far, I'm sorry about making all the chapters so short, Please review and give me some advice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Originally I wasn't going to do this chapter, but, I changed my mind to add a bit more information about the relationships between the characters.**

Clyde and Luke sat in the park, at one of the various picnic tables provided, "So, what do you think this Kyle guy's going to be like?" Clyde eventually asked.

"I really don't know." Luke replied.

"My God," Clyde gasped with mock horror, "are you telling me you're actually clueless! This is a first!"

"It's not funny Clyde." Luke snapped suddenly.

"Okay, calm down, I didn't mean any offense." Clyde said.

He was unsure how to react for once, Luke didn't usually lose his temper and he realised that this Kyle thing must be shaking him up more than he was showing. After an awkward pause Clyde continued, "So, what's your problem with this guy? Has it got something to do with Maria?"

"Sort of." Luke stuttered.

"I knew it, you actually fancy her don't you!" Clyde exclaimed.

"No," Luke started, "well, yes, kind of, but, that's not the point. I've been thinking about what you said. Maria has been spending a lot of time around aliens in America and this whole Kyle incident seems really odd. I mean what if Maria has told Kyle all about us, if he really is an alien he could be after something in the attic."

"Hey, that's a good point." Clyde said, "We've got to be careful around him."

"If we told Mr. Smith to scan Kyle for anything remotely alien as soon as he enters the house and we keep some alien technology on us we can be prepared." Luke decided.

"It's a good plan and all, but, one massive problem." Clyde said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Sarah Jane won't let us take anything out the attic." Clyde answered.

At that moment Luke emptied his jacket pockets to reveal a small item built from glowing grey and green metal, pride welled inside Clyde.

"What mum doesn't know can't hurt her." Luke smiled nervously.

"You're learning, my young padwan." Clyde chuckled grabbing the gizmo.

"This is basically a teleport device you just press down hard on that symbol and think clearly where you want to go." Luke explained the device, "be careful though, if someone's already standing were you teleport to you could merge into them and trust me, it won't be a pretty site."

"Thanks for the warning." Clyde said, tucking the teleporter into his own pocket.

"It has a short lifespan too, so it'll only work once." Luke explained.

"Shame, it would really help me get to school on time." Clyde sighed.

"I'll keep this," Luke said revealing a small grey disk, "It's a capture field capable of trapping most solid life forms for at least half an hour."

Luke's smile suddenly dropped and he hid the disk back in his own jacket pocket, Clyde wondered why then turned around to see Rani approaching them, "Hi," she chimed, "is this a private party or can anyone join?"

"Um, I've got homework to do." Luke mumbled before scurrying off in the opposite direction.

"What's up with him?" Rani asked sitting next to Clyde.

"He's just worried about seeing Maria and Kyle; he used to have a bit of a crush on Maria." Clyde lied.

He knew full well Luke was afraid Rani would find out about the teleporter and the capture field he'd stolen and tell Sarah Jane.

"God," Rani sighed, "I wish those two were here now so you could both see they're completely normal and Kyle is not an evil alien threat."

"Well," Clyde started, "He could…"

He trailed off as he noticed Rani was glaring accusingly at him now, "You haven't been putting ideas into Luke's head have you?" She asked, "If he cares about Maria then he'll be worried sick now."

"No, I haven't been telling him anything." Clyde replied.

"Good," Rani said, "and by the way, I'm sorry I was horrid to you yesterday, I just, you know…"

"I get it," Clyde interrupted, "you were having a bad day; you needed someone to take it out on. It's all right; we're all friends again."

"Yeah, right, just friends." Rani muttered under her breath.

**Okay, I hope you're enjoying it so far, we should meet the mysterious Kyle in the next update, so keep watching this space.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alan Jackson's car pulled up outside the house on Bannerman Road. Luke spotted it from his window. "Mum!" He called out, "They're here!"

Sarah Jane smiled and headed towards the door to greet the Jacksons and Kyle. Luke was half-way down the stairs, when he suddenly remembered his plan with Clyde and rushed back up and burst into the attic, "Mr. Smith, I need you." He said.

The super computer emerged from the wall in a cloud of smoke, "What is it Luke?" Mr. Smith asked.

"I need you to run those scans we talked about earlier." Luke explained.

"My scanners are of just as use as Mr. Smith's and more portable," K-9 interrupted, "May I be of assistance?"

"Yeah," Luke said, "K-9 you can scan Kyle for anything remotely alien."

"Affirmative." K-9 said.

"With all due respect, I can work fine without the dog." Mr. Smith grumbled to himself.

"Luke, are you coming to say hello?" Sarah Jane called from down stairs.

Luke rushed back down stairs to see Maria walk through the door, "Maria." Luke ginned as she rushed up and hugged him and then pulled away as a wall of embarrassment fell between them.

"Hello, you lot been alright without us?" Alan asked as he entered carrying at least four bags.

"You're only staying for the holidays not a year!" Sarah Jane said.

"I know, I tried to tell her, but, she's turning into her mother, she can't leave a shred of clothing behind." Alan sighed.

"We've all missed you too." Sarah Jane smiled.

Then through the door a boy walked in, he put down the bags he was carrying and grinned, a smile that could charm the birds out of the trees. He had handsome face and had unruly black hair; he was roughly the same age and size of Luke, probably a bit shorter.

"And you must be Kyle. Maria's told us all about you." Sarah Jane said.

Kyle shook Sarah Jane's hand before speaking in his friendly American accent; "You must be the famous Sarah Jane Smith, it's a pleasure to meet you, an absolute pleasure. Maria's told me all about you fighting aliens from your attic in Ealing."

Sarah Jane smiled as if in a daydream, the boy's manners had taken her by surprise, that's what happens when you hang around with Clyde she thought. Maria had done well for herself Sarah Jane thought looking at the young man before her.

"Master." K-9 spoke to Luke.

Kyle gracefully dropped to one knee and placed a hand on the metal dog to look at the complex circuitry. "Wow, this must be K-9!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Master Luke, I have no traces of alien origin in the vicinity." K-9 said.

"Why is he doing scans, Luke?" Sarah Jane said accusingly.

"No reason." Luke replied.

"Negative, Master Luke ordered me to…" K-9 Started, but, never finished because Luke gently kicked the metal dog in the side. (They had practised this; this was a signal for K-9 to shut up immediately. Luke knew it would pay off eventually.)

"It was just a bit of fun." Luke lied.

"Yes, now come on, Luke will introduce you to Clyde and Rani." Sarah Jane said to Kyle.

Luke nodded and led Maria and Kyle over to Rani's house.

"He's such a good boy, that Kyle." Alan said.

"Yes, he is" Said Sarah Jane he is.

"Affirmative." K-9 said.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke reluctantly trudged over to Rani's house where he knew Clyde and the Chandra's would be waiting impatiently. Maria and Kyle were skipping along holding hands behind him. Luke kept his head low and tried to ignore them as best he could.

He looked up to see Gita, Rani's mother rushing out to meet Kyle and big grin plastered on her face. "Hello my lovelies, you must be Maria and Kyle. Am I right?" Gita asked, tactless as ever.

They both nodded and Gita brought them into a huge hug. Rani and Clyde quickly dashed out to get a peek at the famous Kyle. When Gita finally let the young couple out of her mammoth hug she looked at Kyle and said, "Look's like you've got yourself a handsome young man there, Maria."

Haresh, Rani's dad stepped outside too and shook Kyle's hand. "Hello, I'm Rani's father, nice to meet you." He said.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you all." Kyle announced, "Maria's told me everything she knows about you."

"Yes we've heard a lot about you too, Kyle, haven't we Haresh?" Gita said.

Clyde looked up at his head teacher and noticed that he had a dazed look on his face, but, in a second it returned to normal. "Yes we have." Haresh said grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm just being paranoid." Clyde whispered to Luke, "but, I'm sure Rani's dad was out of it for a second there."

Maria and Kyle were led inside to look around the house with Haresh and Gita. "It'll be interesting to see how much has changed around here." Maria stated.

Clyde, Rani and Luke remained outside. "See." Rani said, "Perfectly normal human being, Maria's lucky to have him."

Rani went back into the house and left Clyde and Luke, "Well," Clyde asked, "Is he human?"

"I don't know." Luke said, "But, it seems that whenever he gets close to someone they become his best friend."

"Some people have that effect Lukie boy, really friendly and charming to everyone they meet." Clyde explained.

"No," Luke said, "This is different it's like… I don't know… I'll need to check with Mr. Smith."

Clyde nodded and headed back to the attic, when they walked in they found K-9, Sarah Jane and Alan where they'd left them. "Have you not moved for all this time?" Luke asked curiously.

All of a sudden Luke, Alan and K-9 seemed to snap out of their trance and looked a bit confused before moving on. Clyde and Luke looked at each other shrugging.

Once they'd made it to the attic Luke said, "Mr. Smith, I need you."

Mr. Smith burst out of the wall in a cloud of smoke, "Yes Luke?" He queried.

"Did you run those scans on Kyle?" Luke asked.

"Of course," Mr. Smith replied irritably, "I'm not as unreliable as the dog."

"So, give us the results." Clyde said.

"My results show that Kyle definitely has something alien about his person, whether he is alien or he is carrying an alien device is unknown, I'd need to run more detailed scans, he didn't stay in the house for very long." Mr. Smith explained.

"If he has an alien device on him, that's because he and Maria work with aliens in America." Luke sighed, "I guess I was wrong, he is normal."

"I don't think so." Clyde said, "Surely the Americans wouldn't let him take alien tech out of the country."

"You're right, Clyde!" Luke bucked up, "Mr. Smith, Kyle is sleeping round the Chandra's house tonight; I want you to keep surveillance on the house for anything extraterrestrial, we'll figure out what he's hiding."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was on holiday. So, this one and the last entry were a little late. But, I hope you enjoy.**

In the Chandra house Maria, Alan and Kyle had been suffering from jetlag and gone to bed early. So only the Chandra family were still awake. "Kyle seemed nice." Gita said for the eleventh time.

"Seriously mum, could you just stop talking about him?" Rani pleaded.

"Don't be nasty," Haresh said from behind his newspaper, "Kyle is a good young man, much nicer than that Clyde boy; I really don't know what you see in him."

"Me and Clyde are just friends." Rani muttered.

Haresh didn't say anything, which was odd; he usually had a remark to make to something like that. Then Rani noticed her mother was being quiet for once too. She felt foolish, but, she stood up and waved her hand in front of her father's eyes. He didn't react.

"Dad? Mum? Are you all right?" Rani asked cautiously.

All of a sudden both Rani's parents stood up like robots and marched across to Rani, grabbing an arm each. "What are you doing?" Rani cried.

Her parents pushed her towards the door. She tripped and fell to the floor. "What's going on?" She shouted, hoping Alan or Maria or Kyle would come to help.

The door opened and she looked up to see Kyle, "Thank goodness!" Rani thought.

"Please," Rani screamed, "Kyle, help me, my parents have gone nuts!"

Kyle just looked down on her without emotion; all but a nasty little smile was playing on his lips. Rani shivered slightly as the room felt quite cold.

He reached down placing a hand on Rani's cheek. Suddenly, Rani felt better, her agitated breathing had stopped and she began to calm down. Her parents stopped their rampage and stood to attention in a hypnotic daze. Rani noticed how the calmness of Kyle's fingers were getting cold and felt like ice, the coldness filled her body and she felt numb and stiff, the chill seemed to buffet her skin like a snowy blizzard, she fought through the cold for what seemed like hours, but, could only have been seconds.

Her face was blank as the cold fingers probed her mind and altered it behind her eyelids, she looked deep into Kyle's eyes which seemed to be nothing but beautiful green swirls, they gave her warmth and she felt happy and content as the heat returned, all she had to do was stare into Kyle's eyes, the warmth came and it made her feel snug and safe. She relaxed and let her body go limp, as she drifted off to sleep all she could see were two green swirls. She stared into them and managed to mutter something before going into a deep trance…

"_Irresistible…"_

**A bit of an odd chapter I know, but, I wanted to add how the people felt when Kyle touched them. And now you're beginning to see the true side of Kyle, I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologise for taking this many months to update, I've not found the time recently and I nearly forgot all about it, but, I'm back to finish this off so here goes…**

Luke woke up early the next morning; he could just tell something wasn't right, he rushed up to the attic and burst in and shouted out, "Mr. Smith I need you."

Mr. Smith exploded out of the wall in a fog of thick smoke and asked, "What's the problem Luke?"

"Did you keep your scanners on Kyle?" Luke asked.

"Of course I did." Mr. Smith replied.

"Well, did anything alien happen?" Luke said impatiently.

"I'm not sure." Mr. Smith said.

"What? How can you be unsure?" Luke asked.

"Kyle left the house last night and went to the Chandra's house; I detected an unusual brain wave reading, but apart from that, nothing." Mr. Smith explained.

"A small brain wave reading, what's that?" Luke asked.

"If this happened to a normal human it suggests Kyle's head exploded and then reassembled itself." Mr. Smith said.

"And what if Kyle's not a normal human?" Luke asked.

"Then it would suggest he called upon a mental wave to subdue the Chandras." Mr. Smith said.

"That's it, I've got to go." Luke said.

Before he left the attic he turned back to Mr. Smith and said, "When I return, if my brain waves are slower than usual I want you to warn Clyde."

"Agreed." Mr. Smith said.

Luke quickly slipped into some clothes and rushed across to the Chandra's house armed with his capture field. He rapidly knocked on the door; it was answered by Mr. Chandra. Looking at him Luke decided he must have made a terrible mistake and was about to leave before Mr. Chandra said, "We've been expecting you."

With a sudden movement Mr. Chandra grabbed Luke and hauled him inside.

**So there you go, more coming up ASAP.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go, I'll probably do a couple more posts before finishing the story, thanks for the feedback. Shout out to Blackheart3110 and Abrey98. The reviews encouraged me to continue. So here we go…**

Clyde arrived at Sarah Jane's house an hour later, he went to push the doorbell, but found that the door was wide open. He wandered inside.

"Hello?" He called out, "Luke? Sarah Jane? Rani? Are you here?"

There was no reply. Clyde rushed up the stairs and burst into the attic, "Mr. Smith I need you."

There was no reply! Clyde walked up to the ancient computer, "Mr. Smith?"

Nothing, he looked at where Mr. Smith usually erupted from the wall, but, on closer inspection he realised some cut wires around the bottom of the wall. Mr. Smith was basically trapped inside the wall, all communication with the outside world cut off.

"Kyle." Clyde muttered.

Clyde made sure he'd got hold of the teleporter and rushed across the Rani's house. He banged on the door and Rani answered it. "Hi," Clyde said, "Rani I need to come in."

"Yes," Rani said dreamily, "We've been expecting you Clyde."

She walked off down the hall and into the living room, Clyde followed warily, he noticed Luke's capture disc discarded on the floor, he quickly picked it up when he entered the living room he found Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria, Mr. Jackson, K-9 and the Chandras standing in a semi-circle around Kyle.

"Hello Clyde." Kyle said grinning cheerfully.

"What's going on?" Clyde said, gripping the tiny teleporter tightly in his hand.

"Why don't you take a guess?" Kyle laughed.

"Yes," said all the others in union, "Guess."

"Right," Clyde said, "You've turned my friends into zombie slaves."

"Sort of," Kyle admitted, "I believe you met someone like me, Oddbob."

"You're like him?" Clyde wondered aloud.

"Yes," Kyle said, "but without the cheesy make-up and clown suit. But, unlike our mutual friend, I'm much more powerful, I don't feed on fear, I work for another friend of yours."

"What?" Clyde exclaimed.

"Let's just say he's wasn't very happy you lot have been making a fool out of him, so I'm here to clean up. His energy has been left on all of you and I feed off of it, once I've drained them dry they will be of no use and shall wither and dry up like a raisin." Kyle explained.

"But why are they all hypnotized?" Clyde asked.

"That's just a special ability of mine, when someone comes into direct contact with me it weakens their will and eventually they can only obey." Kyle said, nonchalantly.

"That's why you were giving out all those hugs and handshakes." Clyde said, "But, you still haven't told me who you're working for."

"I'm forbidden to speak his name, but, you call him the Trickster." Kyle said.

"But, Rani's parents never met the Trickster!" Clyde declared.

"I know," Kyle said, "But, they were going to get in the way."

Clyde smiled and said, "And the trickster gives you all this power does he?"

"Yes," Kyle said, "So?"

Clyde laughed, "You keep saying you're all high and mighty, but, in reality you're just a thug working for a bloke who's had too much plastic surgery."

Kyle's face flushed with anger, he took a step forward and put his foot down, right on the capture disc, a halo of blue light appeared, entrapping Clyde.

Clyde started celebrating and punching the air. But, he stopped when he heard Kyle laugh.

"You really think I'd be caught so easily?" he questioned.

Kyle stepped right through the ring of blue light.

"It worked on Androvax." Clyde muttered.

"Now, prepare to join your friends as my slave!" Kyle shouted.

He grabbed Clyde by the neck, his bare hands gripped Clyde's neck and Clyde realised that the room felt quite cold.


	9. Chapter 9

Clyde realised the room had gotten much colder. He could feel Kyle's power pushing down on his will. But, then a charge of electrical energy seemed to crackle through his body, it grew more and more powerful. Clyde felt as if power was flooding through him, and then he realised it was; he was literally glowing with blue energy.

Clyde recognised the energy, Artron energy! He had got it at Sarah Jane's wedding day when he'd touched the TARDIS; it had helped him defeat the Trickster! And now it was attacking Kyle.

Kyle seemed to turn a shade of pale green; it looked like he would throw up. "No!" Kyle screamed, "No! It can't end like this!"

Then Kyle raised his head to the heavens and abandoned his American accent, his voice was deep, booming and unnatural, echoing through space and time itself, "Master! Master we have been deceived, the one known as Clyde Langer, he's done this!"

Kyle looked back down at Clyde, he'd turned a darker shade of green and parts of his skin were bubbling off as if he'd been stuck in boiling water.

"This isn't over." Kyle said.

And then Kyle exploded! Slimy green gunk went everywhere! All of Kyle's slaves fell unconscious.

Clyde looked around and all he could think to say was, "I got slimed again?"


	10. Epilouge

**A short chapter to finish it off. **

Clyde had managed to wake up Sarah Jane, Rani, K-9, Maria, Mr. Jackson and Luke. He explained what had happened while they cleaned up the green slime before Rani's parents woke up.

Clyde had expected Maria to be upset that her boyfriend had been a murderous monster, but as it turned out most of Maria's memories of Kyle had been illusions set up by the Trickster and she had thought he was cute, but hadn't planned on dating him. Alan however did complain about the amount of paperwork he'd have to fill out for the American government explaining how his daughter's boyfriend had actually been an alien threat.

The rest of the holiday passed far too quickly, Maria and Alan said their good-byes, Maria giving Luke a small peck on the check and a hug before going. The Chadras meanwhile tried to work out how they'd missed a whole day, but, Rani had convinced them they'd both suddenly come down with "24-hour flu" and been asleep all day.

Meanwhile Clyde had time to think over Kyle's final words. Clyde still have massive amounts if artron energy rushing around his insides and if Clyde concentrated while snapping his fingers he could create a small blue spark, but it was so tiny it was hard to recognise.

Maybe the fight against the Trickster wasn't over and maybe it never would be. But, one thing was for sure, if the Trickster came calling again, Clyde would fight till the bitter end.

"Come on Clyde!" Rani shouted from outside, "We're going to be late."

Clyde smiled and looked outside at his best friends.

"Yeah," Luke laughed, "We're getting old out here waiting for you!"

Clyde laughed and ran downstairs.

For know he could forget the fighting, he could forget Kyle and forget the Trickster because he had Sarah Jane, Luke and Rani, right by his side. Clyde grabbed his school bag and ran outside.

THE END

**I may or may not turn this into a series, but, I've got other ideas brewing and I'd like to do some different fanfiction first, I may come back and continue the Trickster's Revenge series, but, I'll see what the reaction is first. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
